


爱娜娜停车场

by yiduwandering



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 就……你们都懂的。停一下单篇车，注意避雷。





	爱娜娜停车场

Winter on Fire

是71的pwp。含有hqyz试图当top的情节要素。基本上可以看作《盛夏的雪》的后续，但是那篇有hqyz在梦里搞qll的镜头所以标的17，有洁癖的朋友自行掂量，两篇单独看都没问题  
⬆️只是lo主这个混邪变态想看扮猪吃老虎的陆和节节败退的一织  
⬆️明明那篇还没全部放出就开始搞后续车的lo主真的大有问题

 

这一切从最开始就是错的，虽然头脑已经不甚清醒，和泉一织还是这样懊恼地想着。不应该一时心软，接下和七濑一起大冬天到北海道拍摄外景的工作；不应该不加抵抗地接受成员们和经纪人带着调侃的好意，将在札幌的行程延长一天用来“约会”——就是这一天，原本轻飘飘的雪毫无预兆地变大，到了连机场都暂时关闭的程度。

原本他们这个时间应该乘上回程的飞机，现在一织却被禁锢在房间的扶手椅上，因为不断落下的吻而头晕目眩。七濑的亲吻与其说是恋人间的，不如说更像是小孩子的玩闹，或者小动物的舔舐，湿乎乎的嘴唇在他的脸上乱蹭，时不时地舌尖也加入进来，蜻蜓点水般的触碰让人更加不满足。一织知道他想做什么，吃过晚餐回到酒店房间，七濑就半强迫地把他赶进浴室洗澡，带着红晕的脸和躲闪的目光，聪明如和泉一织绝不会毫无察觉。

但他没想到会变成现在这样。看起来靠不住的七濑，毕竟也是个快要成年的男性，还比一织大了半年——他在这种时候想起这个事实，脸上的热度又高了几分。七濑仍旧半压在他身上，不得要领地落下亲吻，现在范围扩大到了脖颈，痒意、好笑的感觉和某种快要溢出心房的快乐，让一织忍不住笑出了声。

“不准笑！”七濑气鼓鼓地嘀咕，凑上来咬他的嘴唇。一织挣脱出一只手，扣住他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。虽然他也没有什么经验，但在学习能力上，他自信还是强过七濑的。舌尖交缠发出水声，七濑的头发硬硬的，手感刚好，一织忍不住多摸了几把，七濑喘着气抬起头，抱怨道：“一织好狡猾！”

不狡猾怎么能降住您呢，一织想，但刚生出的得意被七濑的动作打消了。一只手从睡衣下摆伸进来，带着些微的凉意，毫无阻碍地一路往上摸。他抬起头，对上的是七濑扳回一城的自满表情，他们的交往在一织的控制下向来是有分寸的，像这样的触摸都极少发生。七濑的手同样不得章法，在他的肋骨上像弹吉他般地移动着，又摸上胸口，指甲嵌进看似多余的乳头，带来轻微的疼痛。

——好吧，收回前言，七濑并不是什么都不会。一织咬住嘴唇，逃避似的往扶手椅中陷得更深。七濑这时又凑上来，在他耳边用和手上动作完全不符的甜腻语气撒娇：“一织，把衣服脱了好不好……”

一织侧过头，带些恼火地感觉到耳朵也烫了起来，他自暴自弃地点头，抬起双手，任由七濑把自己的上衣剥下来丢到一边。接着那双手伸到了腰间，在一织反应过来之前，裤子已经被扒了一半。一织瞪过去，视野中只有七濑头顶的发旋，面前的人毫无察觉地把他的睡裤也扯下来，冲着一织的怒视露齿而笑。

一织在他把手伸到自己的四角裤上之前，一把抓住了他的手腕。“七濑，这样是不是有点太不公平，”他压抑着声音里的颤抖，“我觉得您也应该……”

“哦，好啊。”七濑说着，麻利地把自己的睡衣也脱了下来，“这样就公平了吧？”

他又压了上来。如果说之前那种程度的触摸还偶尔会发生，那么赤裸相贴就真的是第一次了。一织的大脑腾一下炸开了锅，七濑兴奋地在他的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，胸口和腹部都紧贴着，当然再往下的部位也是，他可以清晰地感受到勃起的存在。冷静一下，和泉一织，他想，这时候还存着扳回局面的妄想，鼓足勇气抬手抱住七濑的背，指尖触及的温热光滑的触感让他脑子里又放了一次烟花。“一织，做吧？”七濑的声音又在他耳边响起，激得他打了个哆嗦。

“如果我说不要，您也不会到此为止吧？”他试图板起脸，但比起热得可以煎鸡蛋的脸，还是身体更加僵硬一些。“我会尊重一织的想法的啦……”身上的人有些委屈地说着，同时却仿佛暗示一般扭动了腰，性器相互磨蹭的感觉让一织猛地收紧了双臂。被这人蝴蝶犬一样乖巧可爱的外表骗了，果然是怪物吧，长着三个头的地狱犬之类的。一织试图推开他：“我们先移动一下吧，这个姿势会腰痛。”

在和泉一织的语言体系中，这样说等于默许。七濑快活地撑起身子，拽着他往床边退，这给了一织实施战略的机会，他顺势把七濑压在了床上。这是双人间里七濑的床，他脱下来的外出的衣服还乱七八糟地堆在床角。七濑大睁着眼睛看着他，他心一横，冲着微张的唇瓣吻了下去，同时把手伸向了七濑的底裤。他想起那些梦，现在它们即将成为现实，而他不知道自己有没有准备好。握住柱身的瞬间，七濑在他的口中呜咽了一声，这就像想象中一样真实，但随即七濑的手也不甘示弱地跟了上来，与一织直接瞄准目标的动作不同，他仍旧以摸索开始，掌心蹭过一织黏黏糊糊的手指，一番寻找后才勾住他内裤的裤腰，微微抬起上身试图往下拽。

一织不知道七濑为何如此执着于脱衣服的动作，但身上仅存的布料确实有些碍手碍脚，他借着姿势的便利，三下五除二脱掉两人的内裤——七濑的腿真是好看极了，细瘦而包裹着恰到好处的肌肉，他的大脑自发地想象了这两条腿缠在自己腰间的样子，吞了口口水。这时他尚余一些反制住七濑的想法，但身下的人完全不给他这个机会，黏糊糊的手指越过囊袋，往他的身后探去。

“您……”一织吓得一把抓住他的手腕，七濑乖乖停了手，眨着眼睛仰视着一织。“果然还是没准备好吗？”他的眼神让一织忍不住心软，他在内心怒斥自己太过宠着这个人，想要躲开他的目光，却发现往上看是七濑散乱的红发，往下看是七濑赤裸的胸膛，根本无处可逃。可是，叫他说出自己真正的想法，似乎比被七濑吃干抹净还要要命。和泉一织自暴自弃地翻身平躺在一边：“随您怎么做都好。”

七濑的瞳孔猛地一收缩，他才意识到自己似乎说了什么不得了的话。身旁的人蹦下床，从包里翻出一管润滑剂和一盒安全套。“您什么时候买的？话说回来您去买这些不会招致怀疑吗？”因为看起来太过天真可爱，这话他不会说。

“我有好好变装的！”七濑完全没有理解他的意思，像是等待夸奖一样凑了上来，一织抬起手臂遮住眼睛：“那、总之，您知道步骤的对吧？”如果这部分也要他来教的话，他怕是会直接在这张床上把自己蒸熟。七濑点点头，向后退了一些，伸出舌尖舔了舔一织的顶端。

比起身体的刺激来说，这一幕给一织心理上的刺激更大一些。“您在做什么啊！”他大声说，但七濑只是迷茫地抬起头来：“不是说要先让一织放松下来吗，不然会受伤的。”好吧，话虽这么说……“您不会觉得奇怪吗？”一织捂着脸问，不敢再看，七濑的声音依旧带着不解：“为什么这么说……？虽然味道是有点奇怪啦，但为了让一织舒服，这点程度没问题的。”

一织不想数这是自己第多少次放弃抵抗，七濑陆自己根本意识不到自己的攻击力有多强。被温暖的口腔包裹的时候，就算紧紧闭上眼睛，一织也能想象出现在面前发生着的场景，那张唱出为无数人带去笑容的歌声的嘴，正在吞吐着他最难以启齿的地方。他觉得自己一下子就射了出来，多半是由于这个认知。

他自然没有提醒七濑的余裕，睁开眼睛，就看到那人伸长胳膊，从床头柜的纸巾盒里扯出几张纸，擦掉脸上的精液。“……对不起。”一织小声说，他翻身俯卧着，恨不得把自己闷死在枕头里，任凭七濑怎么说着没关系拽他起来，都不肯动一下。“那好吧，”他感到一只手从脊柱上滑过，“那一织，你把屁股撅起来。”

您到底是怎么做到用这么平静的语气说这种话的啊！到了这种时候，一织只能照做。“是粉色的耶……”沾着润滑剂的手指轻戳着他的入口，“那我要开始了？”

“您不用全部说出来，真的……唔……”

意外地不太痛，一织稍稍把脸从枕头里抬起来，调整着呼吸，努力放松。但身后的某人像是完全没注意到他的努力似的，还在不断出言撩拨：“那个，两根手指还是有点少对吧？那我再撑开一点……”

“您能不能……呼，不要说话……”

七濑真的闭了嘴，但这样以来，一织能听到的就只有咕啾咕啾的水声，还有自己在逐渐涌上来的快感中压抑不住的喘息。七濑的嘴也不闲着，无师自通地在他的背上落下一个个吻，羞得他根本不敢抬头。“行了……您进来吧。”他低声说，有点希望能够速战速决，一直这样实在对心脏不好。

安全套包装撕开的声音，润滑剂的盖子打开又关上的声音，一织屏住呼吸，觉得自己像等待打针的小孩，不过这次要进入他身体的是更粗更大的东西。我居然会想着要对七濑做这种事，他反省着，但七濑没有给他接着反省的机会。

一织在自己的悲鸣声中紧紧抓住枕头。这太超过了，七濑沉甸甸地挤进来，他甚至能感觉到自己的后面在钝痛中不断收缩着。七濑的手在他的腰际安抚似的滑动着，反倒让他变得更加敏感。他一定已经烧着了吧，脸颊的温度上升到了不可思议的程度。

“我可以说话了吗？一织，没事吧？”

这个人到底是懂还是不懂啊。一织胡乱地想着，用黏糊糊的鼻音代替了回答。七濑向前倾身，大概是想来扳他的肩膀，结果却是性器进到了最深。一织感到自己猛烈地颤抖了一下，这样身体失去控制的感觉让他有些恐慌，但身后的人已经跟随着本能动起了腰。

抽插逐渐变得顺利起来，七濑整根拔出又全部没入，大腿不断地和他的臀瓣相撞，啪啪地响着。好舒服，还想要更多，一织不由自主地侧过身，像背后伸出手，被七濑拽住，失去一部分支撑的不安感只是更加助长了激烈的心跳。他听到七濑也同自己一样喘息着，努力压抑细小的呜咽和喟叹。太煽情了。七濑的手指搔着他的掌心：“我想看看一织的脸……”他的声音近乎在撒娇，就算是素来严厉的一织也没法在这种时候板起脸，他任由七濑陆把他翻过来。

现在的他一定惨不忍睹，发丝胡乱地粘在脸上，不知道是汗水还是泪水的体液湿乎乎的。七濑却很高兴似的，在重新插入之前，先俯下身来吻他。“一织，我好高兴，”他凑在他耳边说，“我真的好高兴。”

除了任由他为非作歹，和泉一织毫无办法。七濑几乎整个人趴在他身上，只靠着腰部的动作浅浅地抽插，每一下都正好蹭在敏感点上，刺激而难耐。他不知道自己是从什么时候开始克制不住叫出声的，也不记得是什么时候在七濑的背上留下了抓痕，七濑在他耳边不停地叫着“一织，一织”，声音软糯，带着鼻音和喘息，简直比性的快感更让他浑身发麻。

“一织，我想听你……叫我的名字……”

“嗯，呜啊……陆，陆，慢一点……”一织想咬住自己的手来阻绝奇怪的声音，但陆紧紧地抓着他的胳膊，寻求支持似的摩挲着，让他不忍心挣脱。他并没有慢下来，大概也没有控制自己的可能了，在一织反应过来之前，七濑已经低叫着达到了高潮，他退了出来，取下安全套，像受惊了似的把它丢进了垃圾桶。

“真是的，这种时候反倒想到害羞了吗……”一织脱力地躺在床上，然而前端还硬的发痛，七濑扑上来跟他接吻，眼睛亮亮的。“真的好舒服，”他含混不清地说，“谢谢你，一织。”

一织在他的手中射了出来，精液溅在两人的小腹上。七濑低头看了看，说：“还是再去洗个澡吧……一织，还好吗？能站起来吗？需要我抱你吗？”

“…… 不用了。”

一织挣扎着起身，再次感叹自己恐怕是注定要栽在这个小怪物手里。


End file.
